


check off my christmas list

by roman_antics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Santa Baby, lap dance, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_antics/pseuds/roman_antics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dances to Santa Baby while dressed in a Santa skirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	check off my christmas list

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever doing anything like this and I am absolutely terrified and I have no idea what this is. BUT, this is my Christmas present for Janine and anyone else who ever wanted a lap dancing, Santa Baby-singing Harry Styles. 
> 
> Enjoy

Their second Christmas together had to be perfect. Because their first wasn't. At all.

This was their chance to make up for last year, go above and beyond. It really shouldn't be that hard. They'll just have to make sure they don't end up both getting the flu (again) and keep the tree from catching fire (again).

But this year, Christmas will be perfect. Harry will make absolute certain of it.

 

__

 

 

Harry had spent the entire week before Christmas cleaning and getting ready for both his and Louis’ families to visit. The 23rd was reserved for his family, while the Tomlinsons were visiting on Christmas Eve for a combined event to celebrate Christmas and Louis’ birthday. The added stress of the family visits on top of work and daily routines paired with last minute Christmas shopping were doing nothing in the way of making this a relaxed holiday.

He did the best he could and tried his best to appear like he had his shit together when his family arrived. It was nice to see his mom and step-dad and sister but it was even nicer when they left, leaving the house quiet and calm, if only for a few hours. The company of the Tomlinsons was much louder, as was expected, due to the larger crowd filled their home. However, seeing Louis so happy to see his family and be showered with love for his birthday was more than enough to make up for the stress Harry had gone through leading up to the big day.

Harry was more than grateful to have had both families visit before Christmas day, giving him and Louis the chance to spend time with one another and laze about the day. They slept in late and ate breakfast in bed, sharing bites of eggs and bacon between the two of them. Not leaving their warm bed until it was nearly dinnertime, they feasted on a gourmet Christmas dinner of frozen chicken strips and macaroni and cheese, mainly due to the fact they were too content to spend the day wrapped up in each other than cook all day.

Moving from the kitchen into the living room, they cuddled up on the couch to watch the Christmas movies on TV and open presents. After they’d spent the night slowly unwrapping each other’s gifts and sharing warm, hot chocolatey kisses, Harry uncurled himself from Louis’ side. Pressing a kiss to his cheek and murmuring, “one more present, be back in a sec,” Harry got up, stretching out his legs after who knows how long cuddled up on the couch.

“It better not be your dick in a box,” Louis said with a smirk.

“ _Hey,_ ” Harry pouted, “I’ll have you know that my dick in a box would be the greatest present you would ever receive.”

“Of course it would, babe. But it’d be better out of the box,” Louis said, barely containing his laughter behind an ever-growing smirk.

“Your present is not my dick, neither in nor out of a box,” Harry said, eyebrows furrowed and pout still present on his face. “At least not right now.”

Harry turned and dashed to their bedroom leaving a cackling Louis behind. Entering the room, he slowly walked to the dresser where he had earlier stashed the bag in the far corner of his bottom drawer. Still wrapped in the bag like they had been for the past three months, Harry pulled the garments out, revealing the matching panties and skirt he had picked out specifically for tonight. He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t resist when he stumbled upon the matching combo while doing some intense Christmas shopping so many months ago. Since the package had arrived, he’d spent countless hours trying on the smooth lacey panties and the velvety fur-fringed Santa skirt and rehearsing what he would say and do when the night finally came. He knew the routine will embarrass the hell out of him but Louis will love it nonetheless.

Carrying the outfit to the bed, Harry sat down clutching the pieces in his hands. Thoughts soon started filling his mind of every possible way this night could go wrong from here out. He could trip and fall on his way back to the living room, but really, that would be the least disconcerting thing that could happen. Maybe he was completely wrong and Louis would hate his outfit or the song or Harry’s intentions altogether. What if the skirt didn’t show off his ass the way he thought it did? What if Louis is so completely repulsed by Harry’s act he gets up and walks out and never speaks to him again?

Taking a deep breath, he pushes all the negative thoughts out of his mind and stands up to begin changing. Stripping out of his warm sweater and fuzzy Christmas pajama pants, that probably actually belonged to Louis judging by his exposed ankles, Harry was hit with the cool air from the fan on Louis’ side of the bed ( _“Harry, you know I have to have it cold when I sleep. I don’t care if it is December and below freezing outside, I_ will _have my fan and you are not touching it”_ ). Standing naked in the middle of his bedroom, he swallows every last ounce of pride he possibly has and reaches for the black lace panties. It takes some time to adjust himself – _how the hell does my dick fit in this thing_ – until he gets used to his dick compressed closely to his body, the tip barely poking out of the top. Taking a quick glance in the full-size mirror, Harry cannot believe what he’s actually about to do.

He goes back to the bed to pick up the skirt, a velvety red with white fur trim, resembling a Santa suit. Tugging on the fabric and snapping the elastic waistband, he gives himself another look over, ensuring everything is in its place. He had decided to forgo the stockings and matching feathery bra that also came along with the outfit in hopes of keeping himself somewhat sane, even though he knew the other pieces would make their appearances at some point in the relatively near future. With the last final adjustments, he grabbed the Santa hat that had been resting on the bedpost and fixed it on top of his head, leaving his long curls falling out from underneath. He took one last deep breath and swung open the bedroom door.

Using the hallway from the bedroom to the living room as his practice stage, he worked out the proper timing for his strut and hit play on the iPod dock he had set up earlier in the evening. The opening notes to Santa Baby rang out in the otherwise silent house.

“Harry?” Louis called out, confusion apparent in his voice.

As Harry was about to turn the corner into the living room, he could feel his cheeks and chest flushing, turning a bright red, enough to rival his skirt. The second he caught sight of Louis, Harry could see his immediate shock, eyes wide and mouth open. Harry bit his lip, continuing to walk closer as the lyrics started to ring out. Quickly remembering his plan, he mouthed along with the crooning voice filling the room.

_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Nearing center of the room directly in front of the sparkling Christmas tree, Harry slowed to a stop and finally raised his eyes to meet Louis’ for the first time. He was looking intently at Harry, his expression a mixture of lasting shock and confusion though overpowered by a look of giddiness and fondness, a grin as bright as the star on top of the tree. A giggle slipped out of Harry’s mouth as his eyes landed on Louis, his doubts from earlier slipping away as he threw himself full force into his routine. Harry’s mouth formed over the words, hiding his smirk as best as he could.

_I’ll wait up for you, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Harry began dancing along to the words. However, his dancing skills were quite limited so he mostly swayed back and forth in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Playing with the hem of his skirt, spinning around, and animatedly acting out the song, Harry felt more and more comfortable, reservations and uncertainties from before flew out the window. Gaining more and more confidence as the song went on, Harry starts toward Louis.

_Next year I could be just as good if you check off my Christmas list._

Reaching up, Harry pulls the Santa hat from the top of his head and swirls it around on a single finger, hip popped and lip synching the words. He feels the balance of the hat slip and he watches it fall to the floor. Seizing the chance offered to him, he circles the hat, stopping directly in between the fallen hat and Louis. Bending over slowly, he reaches to grab the hat while ensuring Louis gets his first clear view of Harry’s lace-clad ass. Wiggling his hips while bent over, he feels a quick slap to his rear. With a sharp gasp, he whips his head around and stares directly at Louis who looks just as surprised by his actions as Harry is. Going along with his act, he throws a wink over his shoulder before standing up, feeling the heat from Louis’ hand spread across his cheek.

Facing Louis fully once again, Harry takes the last step to reach Louis. Resting a knee beside him on the sofa, Harry fixes the hat atop Louis’ head, stroking his hands through his hair and down his cheeks, his neck, settling his hands on his shoulders to support himself.

_Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Pulling his other knee up to bracket in Louis’ hips and tower over him, Harry sings down to him, keeping their eyes locked all the while. Louis keeps his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he watches his boy wiggle around atop him, mouthing along with the words. Unable to keep his hands off any longer, Louis reaches forward, sliding his hands along Harry’s muscular thighs. Working his hands up, he pushes the skirt higher and higher, fingertips brushing against the lace at the bottom of the panties. He catches Harry’s eyes flutter as he tries to maintain control and continue with the song.

_Santa honey, one little thing that I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Harry’s composure slipping and releasing a breathy giggle on the word “deed,” emphasized with a wink, he quickly returned back into character. He began to slowly rock back and forth, held in place by Louis’ strong hands. Harry started to lose his dancing rhythm as he got closer and closer to Louis, turning his movements into more confined rolls and slight thrusts of his hips. He could feel his cock, earlier half-hard simply from the idea of his actions, growing with every shift of his hips. Below him, he could feel Louis, equally hard and still growing.

_Santa cutie, hurry down the chimney tonight._

Finally beginning to pick up a pace, Harry rolled his hips in time to the words he was mouthing and the beat echoing through the house. Quiet pants heard almost inaudibly coming from both men as the song played on. As Harry’s rolling atop Louis became more prominent, Louis began to shallowly thrust upwards, meeting Harry halfway.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany’s; I really do believe in you, let’s see if you believe in me._

Harry burrowed his head into Louis’ neck, breathing out harshly against his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Working his hips in a steady circle, Louis’ grip on his hips tightened as he ground up against Harry’s ass. A quiet whimper slipped out of Harry’s mouth as he whispered the words against the side of Louis’ neck, leaving short kisses and quick bites between the breaks in the lyrics. The Santa hat placed on Louis head slowly slipped off his head as Harry’s hands slipped into his hair. Having Louis to hold onto, Harry’s movements sped up, rocking back and forth across Louis’ lap. Leaning forward to nibble at his ear, Harry murmured the closing lyrics into Louis’ ear.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one thing, a ring. I don’t mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Louis’ moan rang out as Harry ground down on top of his cock, rolling his hips and mouthing at his neck. Louis reached down and pulled up the skirt, gasping at Harry’s swollen red cock spilling out of the lace panties underneath. Breathing heavy and labored, Louis pulled Harry out of the constraining lace and held him in his hand. So caught up in Louis’ hand rubbing over his cock, Harry missed the remaining lyrics until the last line.

_Hurry, tonight!_

Shouting out the line as Louis tugged his hard cock faster and faster, Harry rocked down against Louis’ hard on and thrust into his hand. The song faded into silence, the room being replaced with gasps for air and moans of the others’ name. Louis leant forward, trapping Harry’s lips with his, his tongue sucked into Harry’s mouth. Louis’ thumb flicked over the slit causing Harry to scream out and spill over his skirt. Slumping against Louis’ chest and regaining breath, Harry nuzzled under his jaw leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulders. Resuming his grinding, Harry reached under the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants and took hold of his cock. Sinking his teeth into the soft spot under his jawline, Harry sucked a bruise into his skin as he continued to pull Louis closer and closer to his release. With a few more tugs, Louis let out a groan of Harry’s name and came into Harry’s hand and onto his skirt.

Regaining their breath as Harry leaned forward onto Louis’ chest, head nestled in his neck, Louis reached forward and took hold of the dirtied skirt, grabbing it into his fist and dragging his knuckles underneath to find the soiled panties and Harry’s softening cock.

“I cannot believe you. How are you even real,” he muttered into Harry’s sweaty curls, placing a kiss to his temple. Harry bit his lip to suppress his grin, proud of himself for following through and getting through the entire song without any major slip ups. He felt a sense of pride in knowing Louis enjoyed his performance and hugged him closer.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes, sparkling bright from the lights of the Christmas tree across the room, and let the smile overtake his face as thoughts like _this boy is all mine_ and _I am so lucky_ and _how did I manage to win him over_ fill his mind. Pushing against Harry’s shoulders, Louis managed to get him upright on his knees again.

“Harry Styles, you are something else,” he said, looking up at his boy in awe, to which Harry bashfully bit his lip, ducking his head. Placing his hand on his cheek, Louis brought Harry back up to face him again. “Hey, no, seriously. Thank you. That was the best present I’ve ever gotten. You are perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re perfecter,” Harry said with a grin as he leaned forward to fit their mouths together. Louis let out a breathy laugh into Harry’s mouth, followed by a sigh of content in the fact that he could simply kiss this incredible, perfect boy in front of him.

Pulling apart, Harry asked, “Did you really like that? I don’t even know why I thought that would be a good idea but I’ve been practicing, kind of.”

“You were wonderful. That was wonderful. The outfit is wonderful. I demand an encore,” Louis said, laughing.

“I don’t think I can pull that off right now. Maybe tomorrow. Too tired,” he said, curling up close to Louis and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey, before you go to sleep, let’s get these dirty panties off you. God, you’re wearing panties. I didn’t even know that was a thing for you.”

“I didn’t either but I guess it is,” Harry said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“It’s hot, I like it. We’re keeping them,” Louis said, dropping a kiss to his cheek. “Now, let’s get them off before you get too sticky. Keep the skirt on though.” Louis grabbed his ass, squeezing once before reaching under the skirt to start pulling down the dirty panties.

He shifted over to sit beside Louis on the sofa as Louis slid the dripping lace down his legs. The slight brushes of his hands caused Harry to shiver as goosebumps appeared on his skin. As he got the panties off completely, Louis stood, gripping the lace in his hand.

“Let me go throw these in the wash and I’ll be right back. Don’t move, love,” he said as he dashed out of the room.

Harry sat in the silence of the room, still in disbelief and amazement. He’d planned and doubted for so long regarding the song and dance and outfit and now that it was over he felt a wave of relief and pride. With his boost of confidence from the success and Louis’ apparent excitement over the routine, he knew it wouldn’t be the last time something like this happened. Though he knew it made Louis happy and served as a nice change from their typical night in, Harry found out something new about himself. Who knew lace panties and Santa hats could be such a turn on?

Harry was shaken from the thoughts swirling through his head as he felt Louis sit back down next to him on the couch. Louis wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him in close.

“I love you a lot, did you know that?” Louis whispered against his ear. The light breath down his neck caused shivers to run down Harry’s spine as he let out a breathy giggle.

“Love you,” he said grinning, turning for a quick kiss. They sat in comfortable silence in each other’s arms, both glancing between the decorated Christmas tree and the other’s face.

After a while, Louis could feel Harry’s breath slow as he drifted off into a light sleep. He knew if he was going to surprise him, he had to do it now. “Hey, H, I have something else for you. Wake up for me, babe,” Louis said has he began unwrapping Harry’s arms from around his waist.

“Where you going,” Harry said, a pout in his voice, as he blinked his eyes open.

“I’m right here, not leaving.”

Breaking free of Harry’s tight clutch on Louis’ arm, he slid off the couch and onto the ground in front of them. When Harry’s eyes finally focused once again, he found Louis right in front of him on one knee, and holding both his hands in his own. His eyes go wide as his mouth drops open in shock.

“Louis—“

“Harry, I love you so, so much.”

“Lou, what are you—Louis,” Harry chokes out as his voice begins to shake.

“H, I honestly have no idea how to do this right. There’s so much I want to say but I don’t know how to phrase it in a way that will sound graceful or elegant or however this probably should sound. Okay. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I have no idea what I would do without you in my life, whether you’re waking me up in the morning with kisses and breakfast in bed, or helping me figure out the bills, or doing my grocery shopping for me, or giving me lap dances in a Santa skirt.” Harry lets out a watery laugh at the last one, tears already falling down his cheeks.

“You mean everything to me. The two years we’ve spent together have been the greatest years of my life and that’s all because of you. I can’t imagine my life without you and your bubbly laugh and corny jokes to fill my day. Every night I’m able to go to sleep with a smile on my face because I know that when I wake up you’ll be right there beside me.

“You’re my best friend and the love of my life and there’s no one I could ever possibly want to take that place other than you. So, Harry Styles, would you make me the happiest man in the world and give me the honor of calling myself your husband? Haz, will you marry me?

At this, Harry sunk off the couch onto his knees in front of Louis, biting his lip and nodding his head violently as tears flowed freely down his face. He finally moved his intense focus from Louis’ face to the small velvet box, opened to reveal a solid silver band, grasped tightly in Louis’ hand.

“Yes, yes, yes, Louis, yes,” Harry sobbed as he stared into Louis’ watery eyes. He surged forward, forcing their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss.

Louis wrenched himself away with a laugh, “get the ring on first, you git.” He plucked the ring from the box and grasped Harry’s shaking left hand in his, sliding on the ring. He pulled Harry in for another kiss, holding the boy tight. Harry gripped onto Louis when he pulled away, burying his head in his neck.

“You do know I was joking when I sang that line about giving me a ring,” Harry questioned jokingly.

“Eh. Just more encouragement for me to actually do it,” Louis said kissing Harry’s hair.

“I can’t believe you just proposed to me while I’m wearing a Santa skirt,” Harry whispered against his neck, giggling and high on love and Louis and _oh my God, I’m engaged._

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way. Merry Christmas, Harry. Now kiss me, you fool.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what even was that
> 
> (thank you so much for reading)


End file.
